Boy Through Window
by Jayne Dough
Summary: One Shot It's Amazing How Things From The Past Can Just Turn Up, Say, At You're Window.


She surveyed the room blankly, everything was in its place so calm and neat compared the feelings she was holding. Although undoubtedly she was holding together well considering her split from being a couple to just a single. The world seemed a lot harder with just one of her, not having a boyfriend to share everything with.  
  
Miranda did her best to give Lizzie therapy and walked through the break up procedure with Lizzie, including the essentials of ice cream, a bad movie and a nice heart to heart about how much all men suck. Miranda did all she could to comfort Lizzie and was doing a great job until she had to go, and Lizzie was left alone back at square one.........plus, Miranda just finished off the ice cream.  
  
Lizzie sighed and wiped another tear from her eye, she hated the empty feeling she got being alone. She looked out of the window as small pellets of rain smashed against the glass. The dark clouds swallowing her whole as she wandered over to her bed and fell on to it with a soft swoosh.  
  
After much debating with herself she decided to try to get to sleep, one side of her being tired and the other side too full of thoughts to even think about closing her eyes. But she couldn't it was now the early hours, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't sleep without a pair of arms around her. But all alone with her thoughts she started to think about Gordo. and how he was perfectly right that her boyfriend would mess her around.  
  
Relationships were always bound to be put under pressure by friends, after all they are usually only looking out for the person involved, but Lizzie just told Gordo to leave her alone because he was just jealous because Lizzie was happy, and even though she had become dependent on having a boyfriend around, this was only to make her forget about her once was friendship with Gordo.  
  
She lay awake wondering how she could have been so stupid as to say those things to Gordo and so stupid to fall in love with a jerk and betray her best friend for life.  
  
The noise in her head was crazy the steady sound of her own voice repeating questions, Gordo's voice of reason and her boyfriends last words to her all repeating in her head along with the random bleeping from her brothers bedroom and the heavy pounding of the rain slamming on the glass. Then another noise entered her head, the scraping of her bedroom window being pulled open from the outside.  
  
She atempted to scream in terror but the crying had left her voice none existent so she backed against the wall and began to watch as a figure made its way into her bedroom dripping water everywhere. The figure fell with a thud to the floor then picked himself up. He was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt with a white stripe all around the chest part, with some black jeans and black converse hi tops, which were battered and spurted water when he moved his feet. He un hooded himself to reveal his unruley brown hair which had turned an almost black with the rain.  
  
"hi" he said awkwardly raising a hand in an awkward wave only to bail out and scratch his arm  
  
"Gordo?" she said hopefully then realised they werent talking after the big argument and enforced "ice queen Lizzie" onto herself. "are you here to tell me how right you were?"  
  
"no..........i know you don't like storms and I, erm, thought you could use some company"  
  
"Miranda already came round earlier ive had all the company I need" she said huffedly returning from her scared position and onto the bed. he stayed by the window almost invisible with all the darkness of her room around. All Lizzie could see was a completely dark outline.  
  
A flash of lighting lit up his features and his sparkling blue eyes lit up with electricity baring into Lizzie's, creating a perfect contrast between Lizzie's warm brown eyes, which were looking slightly dulled by all the sadness and confused feelings but still remained with their sparkle.  
  
"I'll go then shall I?" he said in an arrogant fashion and turned to face the window.  
  
"no, wait" she said smiling slightly then sterning her fellings.  
  
"yeah?" he said turning in a inhuman way. This was so unlike Gordo he was strange and not like he was before like a hollow shell of a former Gordo.  
  
"I think we should talk" she said in an equally out of character way. Gordo slipped on his wet sneaker and met Lizzie's gaze. She couldn't help but smile. She'd missed his blue eyes so much.  
  
"ok" was all he could muster up picking himself out of the puddle he had created on Lizzie's hardwood floor. He took a step towards her with a squeak then stopped out of fear of getting too close.  
  
"so how did you know he wouldn't be here"  
  
"well, Miranda told me everything"  
  
"so you thought you'd come round and rub salt in my wounds?"  
  
"no. I came round to see if you were ok"  
  
"whatever David. Ever heard of a front door?"  
  
"at three am?" he said looking at his watch  
  
"I suppose you do have a point" she said idly staring at her fingernails to avoid Gordo she knew if she caught his eyes again her ice queen act would surely melt. "so why three am? Why not come earlier"  
  
"well I was going to come.........well, this morning I suppose. But I know how much you hate storms"  
  
"that's none of your business. I was coping just fine on my own"  
  
"sure Lizzie" he said in a sarcastic tone. Then silence followed the only noises were that of the rain outside, the occasional clap of thunder and the steady dripping of Gordo's wet clothes onto Lizzie's floor. After a Good few minutes of silence Lizzie stood up abruptly and walked over to a chest in the corner pulling a towel off it. And walking up to Gordo and thrusting it in his hands looking down the whole time. Then falling back onto her bed. he smiled and continued to dry himself with the towel. He messed is hair up with it and looked up at Lizzie from behind the mess of brown curls. Lizzie was getting urges to wipe them away from his eyes and see what he was really thinking like the way only she and Gordo could.  
  
She wasn't sure but she was sure he was smiling so she hazarded a guess as to he was and continued to be bitter.  
  
"why are you so happy David"  
  
"I've missed the sound of your voice" he said pulling the hooded sweat shirt over his head. Revealing a white tee shirt which was soaked through and clung to his chest.  
  
"I.........erm.........I" she stammered  
  
"I owe you an apology, you were perfectly right as always. I was jealous, and I shouldn't have said all those things" she stared for a moment and a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Gordo you jerk. Why did you do that?"  
  
"do what?" he said looking around  
  
"apologise for something you know you fine well you shouldn't have to apologise for. It makes no sense"  
  
"I don't care who's apologising for what. I know you were right. I was jealous. And it took me a while to figure out that I didn't own you. You weren't my Lizzie anymore. You belonged to him"  
  
"I was never your's to begin with"  
  
"I tried telling myself that but that big green eyed mosnter got the better of me and im sorry" there was another terrifyingly long pause. Then she spoke  
  
"I should have listened to you Gordo im the one that's sorry" yet another long pause followed then Gordo stood closer. He held out one arm and she took it, then he pulled her off the bed so she was stood face to face with the tall(ish) dark stranger that was Gordo. she shook his hand.  
  
"friends?" she said smiling  
  
"the best" he grinned pulling her into a huge hug. Drenching her.  
  
"Gordo! you got me all wet!" he raised his eyebrows provocatively and grinned a cheeky smile with his eyes sparkling.  
  
"im going to go get changed in the bathroom. I kept your old clothes in my closet just get changed in here" she smiled and dissapeared with a small girlish squeal. She finished quickly and opened the door cautiously, she say Gordo yawning in a pair of white shorts and nothing else. She had never realised how tanned he was until his skin contrasted with the white of his shorts. He turned to her and smiled and held his arms open. She obeyed and walked over into his arms.  
  
He gently wrapped her up into a warm hug and she rested her head on his chest. And his chin was resting gently on her head. He sniffed at her hair and ran one hand through it. She smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"he was a damn fool" Gordo muttered to himself in a voice which suggested he had no control over what he was saying. As usual Lizzie picked up on this  
  
"I know he was, I wish I could find a perfect guy"  
  
"I wish I could find the perfect girl"  
  
"some one who is more like..."  
  
"yeah, more like..."  
  
"you" they confirmed at the same time. Lizzie looked up from his chest and grinned and licked her lips he smiled down at her and they both new exactly what was going to happen next, like life was one long book, and the introduction to this chapter had been written long ago. And as the predictable finally happened life's author closed the book. There was no need to continue with the story of Lizzie mcguire and David gordon as everyone already knew the out come. Sleeping Beauty And Cinderella had nothing on the true meaning of "Happily Ever After" 


End file.
